Hell
by MyXRespectXForXKyogre-sama
Summary: Song fic. Right before the biggest massacre ever recorded in the Great Sea is the life of the two brothers. However, it isn't very peaceful for the elder. He ran away and left his little brother behind, completely unaware of the danger ahead. Slight yaoi.


_This takes place about nine years before The Shikon no Tama starts. Seasor is three, Sasuke and Naruto two, Missy one, Lavender one and Itachi nine. This is a cross over from Naruto, Inuyasha, and Zelda. God I'm hungry (--') Anyway, I **DO NOT** own any of those animes or games or song lyrics. The song is Hell by the great band Disturbed. Okay? Okay. Remember, this also takes place on Outset Island. Reviews are good, yes? I'm not very, you know, descriptive on this one._

_--_

**The Legend of Arceus**

Prologue

The sun remained low on the horizon, barely peeking out from the distance and sending the dawn mist to lie over the island. Dew collected on the grass and the leaves on the forest but also painted the two cliffs in slimy grime. An old bridge connected the two but didn't seem too promising. Nine-year-old Itachi sat on a flat rock sturdy on the cliff away from the forest. His long black hair stuck to his neck and back from the humidity and his clothes didn't feel so comfortable either but he still stayed on his little rock and watched the sun eagerly. The light reflected off of his coal-black eyes that never looked to settle down from pride. He was way too lost in thought to worry about what his parents might say if they caught him out there and sneaking out every night until he heard someone hiking up the hill. "Itachi! Where are you?!" It was his mom but she didn't sound happy at all. Usually she would be cheerful to her sons and everyone else but like every mom, she does worry about her children. "Answer me! Itachi!" He let out a sigh of defeat then hopped down from his rock. He jumped off the platform and landed a few feet away from his mom. "Itachi, where were you?! You had your father and I scarred half to death!" He looked down silently but his mother pulled his head up by his hair roughly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!" He remained quiet in thought until his mom grabbed his ear and yanked him along. "Let's just see what your father has to say about this!"

_Rrwoooaaaw!  
Ahh, Ahhh  
Burning Now I Bring You Hell!_

"Oww, oww, mom! Stop, please!" He grabbed her wrists but she smacked them away just as quickly. They reached the front door of their mansion then walked into the dining room to be greeted by his gruff father. He pulled the boy inside then slammed the door shut.

"Where were you?! It's two o'clock in the damn morning!" Itachi just shrugged him off then took a few steps back.

"I just wanted to see what the sun rise might look like. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is something could've happened to you! You could've gotten yourself kidnapped or attacked! It's not safe out there alone!"

"Your father's right, Itachi. Honey, we're worried about you. We don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm not going to get hurt! I can fight for myself! Get off my back for once!"

"Don't talk to your mother like that! Do you hear me?!"

"And you, when did you ever worry about me?! You never worry about me! I don't even think you care about me or Sasuke!"

"You watch your mouth, boy."

"No! And another thing, you never once spent time with us or even acknowledged me as your son! Just leave me alone!" His father lost his temper and he back-handed Itachi so quickly and hard that he was knocked into the wall then fell on the floor. His mom raised her hands to cover her mouth while his father glared at him fiercely.

"How dare you! After all we've done for you, you refuse to respect us! More importantly your father, me! Go to your room now and I don't want to see you out of it for a month!" Itachi let out a few whimpers but stared back at his father while touching the spot he was hit.

"I hate you."

"What was that?"

"I hate you! Both of you!" He ran away and up the stairs until they heard his door slam violently, causing vibrations to course through the house.

"Fugaku, how could you do that to your son? He's just a boy!" He took a seat at the dining room table then reached for the newspaper.

"He's growing into a man. It's about time he learned about tough love. Go check up on Sasuke then get some sleep. We can deal with him later." She left the room then entered another upstairs and approached little Sasuke huddled up in his bed. She put a hand on his arm then he turned around with tears in his eyes.

"Mommy, does daddy hate me?"

"No, no, sweetheart. He loves you very much. Go back to sleep now."

"But what about aniki? Is he going to be okay?"

"He's fine now go to sleep." She kissed his forehead then walked out and flicked the lights off. Sasuke fell back to sleep after snuggling under the covers again.

Later in the morning it became bright and hot in no time for June. Sasuke woke up to the smell of breakfast and the sound of plates being placed on the table. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then climbed out of bed and down the steps while clinging to the railing. He took a seat quietly and waited for his mother to come out. His legs swung playfully once his mother walked out holding a plate with cut waffles on it, a glass of water and a fork. She placed it in front of him then smiled. "Good morning, Sasuke. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Mommy, where's aniki?"

"He was supposed to leave with Kakashi and Gai. They're going to explore the forest today."

"Really? So they're on an adventure? I wonder what they ill see!"

"You never know, sweetie. I've heard that there might be a fairy that lives in the forest. Do you want to see, Sasuke?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" He quickly finished eating then ran off towards the door and fiddled with the knob but his mom caught him and picked him up.

"Not now, honey. You still have to get dressed and Seasor called for you not too long ago."

"Great! Then he can come too!" She laughed cheerfully then continued upstairs.

"Yes, him too. But just be back before supper."

"Okay!" She walked towards Itachi's door but it remained locked and silent on the other side. She knocked on the door lightly then again after no response.

"Itachi, dear, breakfast is ready! Itachi? Is everything alright?" She frowned and sighed once nothing happened then took Sasuke to his room.

_Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, Burning Now I Bring You Hell!  
_

"Mommy, is Itachi really out in the forest?"

"He was but he's also grounded too so I think the trip's off."

"Is he okay? He sounded sad."

"It's okay. He'll be fine. You'll see him again and maybe he'll take you into the forest one day."

"Wow! Really?! I can't wait!" She laughed again then pulled out a black shirt and white shorts for her son from the closet. "I can dress myself, mommy."

"Oh, really? Let's see you try." She set him down then handed him the clothes. He attempted to lift his shirt but became tangled in the cloth so she helped him. He had an embarrassed look on his face when his mother dressed him while softly laughing.

"I said I can dress myself." He pouted cutely but his mother picked him up with a smile.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were such a big boy."

"Yesss. And soon I'll be just like aniki!"

"Sure you will, honey, but you have a few more years of growing yet."

"I know! I reeaaaly can't wait!" She chuckled again then carried her son downstairs. A soft but stern knock came from the front door then she answered it. Ryuichi and Seasor stood outside patiently while holding hands. Ryuichi smiled friendly at her and bowed respectively while Seasor looked around curiously.

"Good morning. Is Sasuke ready?" She bowed in response then put Sasuke down.

"Yes. Good morning, Ryuichi and Seasor." The little boy looked up and smiled shyly at her then at Sasuke. "Fine day, isn't it? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to take these kids down to the beach. Hey, why not bring Itachi too? He can come. In fact, Kakashi just returned from his trip not too long ago and he wanted to tell Itachi something."

"I'm sorry but he's grounded for a month. You see, he snuck out late last night doing who-knows-what near the forest so his father grounded him. But Kakashi can come in and visit him if he wants."

"Okay, then I'll go ask. Come on Sasuke. Let's go to the beach."

"Okay! Bye mom!" He took Ryuichi's other hand then the three left after their goodbyes. She shut the door then walked upstairs to Itachi's room. She knocked on the door but no one answered as usual.

"Itachi, dear, open up this door, please. Someone is coming to see you." She knocked again, this time louder and rapidly. "Itachi? Please come out. Is something wrong?"

"Go away!" His shriek startled her but she knocked even louder.

"Itachi, what's wrong? If this is about what happened earlier we're sorry, your father and me."

"Then get him here and say that!"

"Itachi, he's at work today. Please come out. Everything's alright."

"Just go away! I don't want to talk!"

"Honey…" She sighed then pulled out a spare key from her pocket and unlocked the door. To her surprise, Itachi ran into her arms and clung to her while a few tears leaked out. He whimpered lightly when he felt her hug him back almost as tightly. She whispered soothing words in his ear while rubbing his back softly. "It's okay. It's okay. It's alright. Shh…"

_Read Me Tonight, When The Warnings Said Leave A Shudder Upon You  
Running From All That You Feared In Your Life  
Soul Of The Night, When The Sun Mislead Paint A Horror Upon You  
Marking The Moment, Displaying In My Ghost Of A Life!_

"W-why does he hate us? What d-did we do?"

"Your father doesn't hate you. He's just frustrated. He expects you to be responsible and to be a role model for your little brother. He cares for you deeply."

"Th-hen wh-hy did he hit me?"

"He didn't mean it, sweetie. He would never want to hurt you or Sasuke, I promise. He just wants to protect you but he can't do that if you sneak off. Now, Kakashi wants to see you but if you think you're not ready then-"

"Give me a minute and I'll be fine. Thanks mom."

"It's no problem, dear. Now hurry and get changed." She kissed his forehead then wiped his tears and left him alone. He quickly calmed himself down then changed into a black, short-sleeve shirt and cream pants. He dried his eyes then waited on his bed until Kakashi knocked on the front door. He greeted his mom then walked upstairs and knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, what's up?" He stood casually leaning on the side of the door frame and noticed Itachi's bloodshot eyes.

"Nothing. So you wanted to tell me something?"

"Oh yeah, about that trip we planned. It wasn't cancelled but you missed out big time."

"It sucks being grounded."

"I agree with that. When I was your age I always got in trouble for stupid reasons. Anyway, it was only Gai and me this time but we did find this…fairy deep in the woods."

"A fairy? Do I look like a three-year-old?"

"No but I'm serious! It started…talking to me. If only you were there you wouldn't believe it!"

"I'm just listening to you and I still don't believe it. Is that all you wanted to say?"

"Well, yes but you should come see sometime. Perhaps a month from now?"

"Yeah that sounds good."

"Alright then. Well, I have to get going. Naruto's been getting in a lot of trouble lately."

"That kid is a pure troublemaker."

"I told the same thing to Iruka but he says it's because the boy never met his parents. I'll leave you alone now. Have fun being grounded."

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here." Kakashi chuckled under his mask then left the room and the house. Itachi plopped back on his bed and closed his eyes to coax sleep.

Sasuke walked along the shoreline, collecting rocks then throwing them into the sea. He sat down by Naruto and started playing with the wet sand until Naruto threw a small blob of sand that landed on Sasuke's cheek. He retaliated by throwing sand back, thus starting a small sand war between the two. Seasor joined in from the shallow waters of the ocean. The three boys broke into a riot of laughter and cheer while Ryuichi watched from farther into the sea. Seasor accidentally kicked sand up into Naruto's eyes. He fell down, wailing and crying, catching the attention of Iruka who wasn't too far off. He ran over then picked the little Naruto up gently and wiped the sand away from his face.

"No more sand for you. Let's get you cleaned up." He carried him away from the beach and into his house while Ryuichi walked out of the water and stopped the still playing boys.

"That's enough you two. It's time for a bath." He picked Seasor up in one arm then held Sasuke's hand and walked him back to his mansion. He knocked on the door then his mom answered it with a smile.

"Hi, Ryuichi! What happened here?"

"They were throwing sand at each other and Naruto got hurt." The boys smiled mischievously then looked at each other. "I'm sorry about Sasuke's clothes."

"Oh, it's no problem. He always gets himself dirty. There was another thing I wanted to ask you. Could you take Sasuke to the forest sometime? He's been telling me what it would be like to go."

"Sure but it will have to be next week. I'm in charge of the island's maintenance so I'll be busy all week."

"Okay. That's fine." Sasuke walked up to her and grabbed her hand. "Take care now." Ryuichi bowed respectively then left while Seasor waved at Sasuke. He waved back to then stepped inside with his mother. "So did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I wanna go back again!

"Maybe tomorrow, sweetie. You have to take a bath. Do you want your big brother to help?"

"Yay!" He bolted up the stairs and knocked on his brother's door then fiddled with the knob again but couldn't quite reach it. Itachi opened the door a few minutes later and caught Sasuke when he stumbled forward. Sasuke clung to him tightly, smearing the sand between both boys. "Hi, aniki!" He screamed into his brother's shirt which came out muffled.

_And I Can't Get Round The Way You Left Me Out In The Open  
To Leave Me To Die!  
So How Can I, Forget The Way You Lead Me Through The Path Into Heaven  
To Leave Me Behind!  
_

"Hi, Sasuke." He chuckled lightly then picked Sasuke up once their mother walked upstairs.

"Hey, Itachi, could you wash your brother while I make dinner?"

"Yeah, sure." He carried Sasuke into the bathroom then set him down after closing the door.

"Aniki! I have to tell you about my day!"

"Go ahead, Sasuke." He started the water then tugged at his little brother's shirt.

"Well first, I went to the beach with Seasor then we were throwing sand around and, and-" Itachi pulled off his shirt then pants while listening to the little boy rant endlessly. He finally stepped into the tub with his sandy clothes in one corner. Itachi took a washcloth and towel from the closet then went over to the tub and started washing his brother. "And then Ryushi said that he'll take me to the forest next week! I can't wait!" Itachi smiled at his little brother's goofy grin.

"It sounds like you had a great time."

"You bet! Did you miss me, aniki?"

"Of course I did. It was pretty boring in the house anyway."

"Will you take me to the forest? I reeeallllly want to go. Please, aniki, please?" He made his infamous puppy dog eyes with a quivering bottom lip and stared at his brother. "I weally want you to come…" Itachi let out a sigh of defeat then started to rinse Sasuke.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I'm grounded. Maybe some other time." Sasuke looked away disappointedly while Itachi washed his hair. "Please don't be that way, Sasuke. You'll have fun! You'll be with your friends and Kakashi said that a fairy talked to him." Sasuke perked up then glanced to Itachi.

"A fairy?! Really?! Do you think it would talk to me?"

"If you're a good boy then maybe."

"I'll be good from now on! I promise! Hey, aniki, do you believe in the fairy?" He paused for a second to think but smiled lightly.

"Yes, Sasuke, now stay still." He rinsed him off completely then helped him out of the tub. He grabbed the towel and dried Sasuke's small body the wrapped the towel around him. "Stay here. I'll go get your clothes." He left the bathroom then the front door opened and Fugaku stepped in. He closed the door and took a seat at the table while his wife served him dinner. Itachi came back into the bathroom with Sasuke's pajamas then started dressing him quietly. His mother came up the stairs with a laundry basket then took Sasuke's dirty clothes.

"Itachi, dear, you can come down for dinner after you change." Itachi nodded then followed her downstairs and took a seat with Sasuke right next to him. Itachi looked down at his plate in silence while Sasuke glanced over in worry. The tension grew thick in the air and made Sasuke shift his position. His mom came into the room with her own plate then they began a family meal, a very quiet one until Sasuke broke the silence.

_Now I Can't Stay Behind  
Save Me, From Wreaking My Vengeance  
Upon You, To Killing More Than I Can Tell  
Burning Now I Bring You Hell!_

"Hey, daddy, do you want to hear about my day?"

"No, Sasuke. That's fine. I'm sure it was great."

"There he goes again." Itachi muttered and played with his food but his father overheard.

"You still have your attitude with you, boy? I thought I already smacked it out of you." Itachi began trembling with anger then his mother stood up.

"That is enough! I'm tired of this going on! Itachi, would you continue eating upstairs please?" He took his plate and went up to his room then his mother sat down. "Fugaku, how long are you planning on keeping this up? I can't stand having one of my sons hate you."

"All he has to do is say he's sorry and I'll stop. Anyway, there's a much bigger thing going on today. It's frustrating and terrorizing just to think of it."

"What's happening? Did someone on the island commit murder?"

"No, it's much worse. There have been non-stop rumors going on about a demon attacking a nearby island. The whole village was completely destroyed. Not a single soul left to tell the tale and they say it's coming here." Sasuke just finished eating and his mom took his plate away.

"Sasuke, go upstairs and straight to bed. Itachi will tuck you in now hurry." He nodded then left once his mother washed all of the dirty dishes. "Are you sure that actually happened? It was just a rumor."

"Yes, I know that, Mikoto, but it is possible. The village was destroyed about a month ago. The demon could've hid in the forest."

"It's a good thing I found Itachi when I did. Maybe I should stop Ryuichi from going into the forest."

"Now he's a guy you don't need to worry about. Why do you think this village elected him on patrol? Even some demons are intimidated by him."

"Yes but he's taking his son and Sasuke to the woods next week. I don't want anything to happen."

"They'll be fine. Kakashi and Gai went by themselves but they said they didn't see the demon in the forest and even if they did it wouldn't stand a chance."

"I hope you're right." She put the dishes away then walked upstairs with her husband and went to bed. Later that night, Sasuke lay in his bed awake and scarred from his horrific nightmare. He started to cry and shake like a leaf then finally crawled out of bed and over to his door. He sneaked down his hallway and into Itachi's room then quietly snuck up to his brother. Itachi started to move, startling Sasuke then opened his weary eyes to him.

_Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, Burning Now I Bring You Hell!  
_

"Sasuke…? What's wrong? It's not time to get up yet."

"I know but…um…I had a nightmare…" Itachi sighed then moved over and lifted the blanket up.

"Come on…climb in…" Sasuke smiled small then climbed onto his bed and cuddled closer to his brother. Itachi laid the blanket on him then hugged him close. Sasuke wiped his tears away then closed his eyes for sleep.

The next morning was average but still hot. Mikoto cooked breakfast downstairs once Fugaku left for work. Sasuke slowly woke up then stretched out but noticed Itachi wasn't there. He pouted quietly then walked back to his room and changed into a clean black, short-sleeve shirt and white pants. He walked downstairs carefully then took a seat beside his brother. He was reading the newspaper article titled: "_A Threat is Here?_" quietly while eating. Mikoto gave Sasuke his breakfast then entered the kitchen. "Good morning, aniki!"

"Good morning, Sasuke."

"What are you reading?"

"Um…nothing just some stupid things." He folded the newspaper then placed it on the side of the table. He put his empty plate in the sink then went back upstairs to his room. Sasuke finished eating then did the same thing but a knock came to the door. Mikoto answered it and there stood Alondra outside with Missy in her arms.

"Hi, Mikoto! How are you?"

"Hello. I'm fine. Thank you. My, your little girl has grown!"

"Yes, well, she takes after her father on that one but she's still one-year-old. Anyway, I just wanted to stop by and talk about that forest trip Ryuichi was talking about."

"Oh, so you heard about that too?"

"He asked me, Iruka and Kagami if they would send their kids down. May I come in?"

"Oh, yes, yes. Sure, come in." She stood out of the doorway and made a gesture to enter.

"Thank you." Alondra bowed slightly then entered and took a sear after setting Missy on her lap. "So I already talked to Iruka about it and he said Naruto could go but as long as he goes too. Naruto can get in so much trouble."

"I know that. Itachi used to be like that for one year until his father set him straight."

"Yes, anyway, Kagami told me that Lavender could go but Ryuichi would have to keep a sharp eye out for him. Lavender is going to be the youngest in the group, being only a single year."

"Can he speak yet or no?"

"He can only speak random words but not full sentences. Not even Missy can speak full sentences yet."

"Well you still have a few more years until she has to. By the way, did you hear the rumors about a demon attacking a nearby village?"

"Unfortunately, yes and I fear it everyday. I'm a demon slayer so I should be able to fight it off but I want my daughter to be safe. Let's get off that subject for now."

"Yes, you're right. Sasuke should be upstairs with Itachi. I can call him down for you if you want."

"Oh no, no, it's okay. I'm not going to stay here long. I have work tomorrow so if you could…"

"Watch over Missy? No problem. I'm sure Itachi won't have any difficulty babysitting."

"Thank you. I'll let you go now. Take care!"

"Right. Take it easy." Alondra left the house once Sasuke walked down the stairs.

"Who was that, mommy?"

"That was Alondra and Missy. You just missed them."

"Can I go play with her? Please?" Another knock came to the door but it was smaller, much smaller than the others.

"Now who could that be?" She answered the door then looked down at little Naruto smiling mischievously at her then spotted Sasuke. "Naruto? Does Iruka know you're here?"

"No, he doesn't."

"Naruto!" The little boy turned to see Iruka running towards him with frustration. "I told you not to run off from me! You had me worried sick! Don't ever do that again!" Naruto looked down with tears in his eyes and whimpered slightly.

"I'm sowy." The tears dropped then Iruka calmed down and hugged the boy.

"As long as you promise I won't yell at you like that again." Naruto hugged him back then Iruka hoisted him up and smiled at Mikoto. "Sorry about that. He was next to me one minute but I turn back around and he wasn't there. Sorry for the trouble."

"Don't be. I don't mind it, honest. Well, see you later."

"Bye." He walked away then Mikoto closed the door and turned back to Sasuke.

"Anyway, I don't think that Alondra has the time. She's very busy and you have to take a nap today."

"But I don't wanna go to sleep! Can I at least go down to the beach today?"

"No, you can't. It's already two o'clock. I think it's best if you get some sleep." She picked him up then carried him to his room and placed him on his bed gently. She pulled the covers up then kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams, my little angel." Sasuke smiled then closed his eyes while Mikoto turned off the lights and walked out of the room.

Four hours later he woke up again but to the noise of an argument. Fugaku was banging on Itachi's door while screaming for the boy to come out but Itachi just screamed back then threw a lamp at the door. "Itachi! Get out of there now or else you're going to be in more trouble!"

"Go away! I hate you! Go fall in a ditch!"

"Get out here now!"

"Fugaku, please…"

"No, Mikoto. It's about time the boy gets his punishment for back-talking me and disrespecting my clients, almost costing me my job. Listen to me, Itachi! If you're not coming out then I'm coming in and then you're going to be in some serious trouble!"

"Why don't you shut up!? I'm not afraid of you!"

"That's it! Where's that damn key!" He reached furiously in his pocket then pulled out the spare key and unlocked the door but Itachi threw a book at it, almost hitting his father in the face. "Now you're going to get it, boy!" Fugaku rushed inside but stopped once he saw Itachi standing on the open windowsill, getting ready to jump out. He looked back with fury in his eyes and trembling fists.

"I wish you all were dead!" He screamed then jumped out just in time before his father caught him. He landed on the ground a little harshly then stood up and ran away while his father watched.

"Itachi! Get back here now! Don't make me come after you!" Fugaku stormed out of the room furiously while Mikoto dropped to her knees and started crying for her son. Gai and Kakashi were not too far off from the window to hear her sobs so they rushed over and darted into the house then up the stairs.

"Mikoto! What's wrong?" Kakashi knelt down to her while Gai stood in the doorway and stared down at the porcelain shards on the floor.

"What happened here?"

"It was Itachi. He was so upset and angry at his father so he ran away and wished that we all were dead…Now his father is furious at him and out of control. I just hope Itachi will be okay…"

"I'll go look for him. Gai?"

"Yeah?"

"Stay here with them and try to reason with Fugaku while I'm gone. I'm sure he hasn't gone far."

"Right then hurry up already!" Kakashi nodded then darted out of the house and crossed to the other side of the island. Sasuke blinked twice then climbed out of bed slowly while his father paced in the dining room. Sasuke snuck into the hallway but quickly darted into his parents' room before Mikoto walked down the hallway with Gai. She screamed when she couldn't find Sasuke and Fugaku rushed up to her.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Sasuke's gone!"

"I'm right here, mommy." He walked out from their room slowly then Mikoto hugged him tightly.

"Oh thank goodness you're not gone!"

"What happened to aniki, mommy? Where is he?"

"I don't know, sweetheart. I just don't know…" She rubbed his back soothingly as he began to cry softly into Mikoto's shirt. Fugaku stormed downstairs again but Gai stopped him from going out.

_Free Me Tonight, As The Animal Kings Breathe Their Terror Upon You  
Caught In The Moment, Engaging In My  
Bloodlust Tonight, Now I Can't Control My Venom's Flow  
Get Back From Me Demon, Or Be Exorcised!  
_

"Fugaku, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going after him. I can't take this anymore! It's about time he gets what he truly deserves!"

"Wait, you're not going to kill the boy, are you?"

"No but when I'm done with him he'll be wishing he was dead just like he wished us to!"

"But don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"Nonsense!"

"But he's just a boy! He doesn't know any better!"

"My son does. He knows when he's crossed the line and he knows to take the punishment for it! Now get out of my way!" He shoved Gai aside then left the house but Gai still pursued him.

"But this is crazy! At least go a little easier on the boy! Don't be too hard on him!"

"He's my son! I can be as hard on him as I see fit! You have no right to tell me how to raise my child!"

"But, wait, Fugaku!"

"Enough! Go back to the house and let me handle this!"

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"What are you saying?"

"Let Itachi come back himself rather than go after him. He can't go far because we're on an island."

"Fine. But if he doesn't come back before nine then I'm coming for him!" They turned back around and headed for the house while Iruka, Kagami and Alondra visited with their kids. The adults were upstairs except for Gai who was too busy watching the kids. Sasuke sat at the table surrounded by his friends but still crying lightly. Naruto watched him with sorrowful eyes but Missy seemed to look bored.

"Itashi!" She squeaked, breaking the silence. "Where's Itashi?"

"They said he ran away." Naruto fiddled with his spiky blonde hair uncomfortably while speaking. "Whatever that means."

"Wan away, huh. Why you cwying, Sasuke?" She reached out and took one of his small hands in one of her own, making him look at her.

"Aniki was really upset. I never saw him like that before. I wish I knew where he is."

"Mommy says a demon lives in fowest."

"'Tachi, 'Tachi!" Lavender squealed in delight and squirmed against Gai. "'Tachi go booooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmmmmmm!" He broke out in laughter and squealed until Gai shushed him. Missy let go of Sasuke's hand then he wiped his tears away while Naruto nodded off to sleep.

"I'm bored. I wanna take a nap!" He put his head down then the adults finished their conversation. Iruka walked down first then picked Naruto up carefully.

"Okay, Naruto. We can go home now."

"Good because I wanna go to bed!" Iruka smiled at him then left once Kagami came down with Alondra. Gai handed over Lavender carefully to Kagami then left too. Alondra took Missy then left while Kagami ruffled Sasuke's hair playfully.

_Now I Can't Stay Behind  
Save Me, From Wreaking My Vengeance  
Upon You, To Killing More Than I Can Tell  
Burning Now I Bring You Hell!  
_

"Your brother will be okay, Sasuke. Just keep being positive." Sasuke smiled at the gentle woman who walked out after bowing respectfully to his parents. Mikoto sat next to Sasuke with a small cloth to wipe her eyes while Fugaku sat next to her and started to read the newspaper to pass the time.

In the depths of the forest, Itachi ventured on through the leaves, vines and tall grass. It was already dark and dangerous for he was cut on his knees and arm. He climbed up some rocks and to a flat platform completely freed from any trees or grass but nearly twisted his ankle and bruised his back. Dirt and sweat smeared his face along with dried tears. He sat back against a boulder then looked up into the night sky. The stars flickered on and off all around the empty sky as if they were searching for a moon. He breathed heavily and closed his eyes, certain that no one would care to look for him. He thought he heard some twinkles in his ear but shrugged it off until someone spoke to him.

"Hey…Get up kid! Wake up!" He slowly opened his eyes and stared at a bright ball of white light with wings and sparkles staring him back. "Good, you're awake!" Itachi stared wide-eyed at this figure then finally managed to move out of the way and back up.

"What…are you?"

"I'm Ciela, the forest fairy. Pleased to meet you."

"So you are real…"

"Of course I am! Anyway, what do you call yourself?"

"My name's Itachi but you're not supposed to be real."

"I am real! I just talked to another human the other day! He seemed really nice but I did sort of startle him just like you. Anyway, why are you here? It's really dangerous with all of the demons nearby."

"I ran away from home and I don't plan on going back anytime soon."

"Why? You can't stay here. It's not fit for a human kid like you. What happened at home?"

"It's personal. But what _are_ you exactly. I mean where did you come from?"

"I'm not so sure. You see, I lost my memory a long time ago then I traveled here and talked to any humans that passed by. But enough about me, you should go back home. For a young boy you sure do have a lot of courage. You remind me of someone. Someone I knew a really long time ago visited this forest in search of a pirate or so I remember. It's getting late now. Go back where you came from."

"I can't. If I do I'll be in a lot of trouble and I don't want that."

"Well, would you rather go back and be with your family despite the fact you'll get in trouble or would you rather stay in this dirty, humid, and unsafe forest? It's your choice."

"If you put it like that then…"

"Itachi!" The boy turned around to the voice then Kakashi emerged from the bushes then walked over to him. "Oh, good. I found you. What the hell were you thinking by running off like that?! Your mom is crying for you to come back and your father is extremely close to killing you! If I take you back now you'll probley stay in your room for the rest of your life."

"I know I did something wrong. I'm sorry for it."

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough. You put your whole family through some tough times and all you can say is you're sorry?! Grow up, kid. Saying you're sorry can't solve everything."

"Then what do you want me to say?! I'm tired of people expecting more from me when I'm trying my best! I'm only just a kid."

"I know that but you can't run from your problems. Trust me, I've been there before. Now let's go home. Hm? Hey you met the fairy I told you about! I was telling the truth, see?"

"Yeah, I know." Ciela fluttered around Itachi then Kakashi delightfully then flew to the top of the boulder.

"And you're that human I talked to! Sorry that I startled you and your friend. Nowadays, people don't believe in fairies anymore. And also, my name's Ciela. And what is your name?"

"It's Kakashi and my friend is Gai. We have to get going now if you don't mind."

"That's okay. You can visit anytime. I'll be here waiting. Good-bye!"

"See you later." Kakashi led the way out of the forest with Itachi close behind but they both paused when they thought they heard screaming, lots of screaming. "What was that?"

"I don't know. Let's take a look." They walked towards the side of the cliff but couldn't believe the sight just below them. Every last house was set ablaze, sending a thick black smoke into the air and choking others. The villagers scattered in panic with their screams and the wails of the little ones screeching into their ears. Everything was in a stampede and a blood lust heavy in the air as people fell down left and right while a dark figure slashed them with its claws extremely quick that a trail of false images were left behind. Explosions happened here and there once the figure threw people into burning buildings and slashed the homes. Itachi looked down in pure terror and remembered his family still down there.

_All My Emotion And All My Integrity  
All That You've Taken From Me  
_

"Oh, no. Sasuke, mom!" He ran off then Kakashi quickly followed and grabbed his arm.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"I have to save them! Let me go!"

"No, Itachi! It's way too dangerous! You'll die if you go there! Let me handle this!"

"I can't just stand around and do nothing!" He broke free of Kakashi then ran down the cliff. He stood just at the entrance of the village in pure terror when he realized the figure was near. Kakashi caught up to him then pushed him down on the ground once another explosion went off. Bits of ember and timber scattered like ashes that suffocated those nearby.

"Itachi, are you crazy?! Stay here and don't move! I'll be back!" He took off into the stampede then noticed Alondra standing on the other side of the road. The figure burst out of the wall of a building then rushed at her with its claws glowing green. Kakashi raced towards her with his sharingan revealed. "Alondra, watch out!"

"Kakashi?! Help us! Please! I don't want to die!" She held Missy closely to her body but suddenly the figure slashed her from behind then left to slay others in a rampage. Alondra screamed then fell down limply while Missy sobbed in her hands. Kakashi ran up to her fallen mother then reached down and searched for a pulse but she was already dead. With sorrowful eyes, he reached down and gently pried Missy off of her mother and held her tightly. She sobbed and screamed in protest but Kakashi kept a firm grip on her then headed back the way he came to see Iruka sanding a few feet away. Naruto hid in a small ally and watched Kakashi walk to Iruka.

"Kakashi, what's going on?! What's happening?! Who or what's attacking us?!"

"I don't know but we better get the hell out of here!" A few seconds past then Iruka's eyes widened and he spit up blood that landed on Kakashi's shirt, mask and some on Missy. "Iruka? What's wrong?!" He closed his eyes then collapsed on the ground revealing the slashes on his back. Naruto gasped then shrieked in terror. Kakashi looked down to his fallen friend with tears in his eyes then turned to face Naruto. He quickly ran over and picked Naruto up who clung to him desperately. Kakashi ran down a few streets, seeing people literally falling left and right along the way and a few others fleeing for the safety of the hill. The ground was quickly covered in debri and blood giving a dark color to it and an eerie feeling like graveyard soil. He ran over to the hill then set the kids down with Itachi. He left again and down some streets until he saw Kagami running for her life with Lavender in her arms but she tripped and sprained her ankle so Kakashi knelt down to her. "Are you okay? Can you stand up?"

_All My Emotion And All My Integrity  
All That You've Taken From Me_

"I don't think so. Here, take him." She handed over Lavender but Kakashi refused by pushing him back.

"I couldn't do that. You'll make it just stand up. Quick!"

"Kakashi, you know as well as I do that I won't make it but please, give Lavender a chance. Now take him and don't worry about me. I'll be just fine. Now go!" Kakashi let out a stressed sigh then took Lavender into his arms then left Kagami with a few tears leaking out when he lost her to the figure. He held Lavender close and shielded him from the bloodshed until he reached the hill. Itachi took Lavender from him and tried to shush his cries but to no success. Kakashi headed out again after ducking from another explosion. He headed past the sea but noticed something from the corner of his eye. A limp body laid on the beach with blood draining on his back and chest. Seasor knelt next to the body with a river of tears streaming down. He looked up at Kakashi when he approached.

"Papa…he's dead…" Kakashi took the boy into his arms then lifted him up after hugging him. Seasor buried his head into Kakashi's chest then cried waterfalls of tears. Kakashi left to the hill but Itachi wasn't there this time. The kids sat around Lavender while hugging their knees or breaking down and crying. Kakashi set Seasor down then looked around for Itachi.

"Where did he go?! Damn that kid!" He ran off again, this time seeing Gai fall down dead and the figure standing behind him. Kakashi caught a glimpse of the figure's eyes which were golden but reflected the light of the flames, turning an amber color. The figure left in a rush to kill while Kakashi stood over his friend. He clenched his fists then ran off in haste to find Itachi. When he did, the boy was seen running into the burning mansion that was once his home, holding a kunai in his right hand. Kakashi followed but was quickly delayed by a stampede of people. The figure ran in after Itachi then the sound of a punch hitting bare skin could be heard followed by a deafening shriek. In the mansion, Fugaku and Mikoto fell dead to the figure while Itachi embraced Sasuke as he cried. Blood stained Sasuke and Itachi and dripped from the figure's claws. The flame light revealed the figure to be the cold and deadly Sesshomaru. He stood over the two, casting a sinister shadow and glared at them.

_Now I Can't Stay Behind  
Save Me, From Wreaking My Vengeance  
Upon You, To Killing More Than I Can Tell  
Soul Of The Night, I Know  
_

"Wh-hy are you doing this?! What did these people ever do to you?!" He shouted at the man but he didn't seem to care only his glare increased.

"I look at people and I see nothing worth liking." His cold voice stung in Itachi's ear then the sound of wood cracking made his heart jump. "Human, why do you protect that nuisance? Give him to me and I will end him."

"P-please, don't hurt Sasuke…I'll do anything for you just don't hurt him. I'll be extremely loyal to you I promise but don't kill him…please…" Kakashi arrived in the room then stared at Sesshomaru with rage.

"You...You must be the one responsible for all of this!" Sesshomaru glanced over to him then back at Itachi.

"Never forget that I'll be back and I expect you to keep that promise." A beam fell like an inferno then Sesshomaru completely vanished once it crashed onto the ground. Kakashi came running over to Itachi then hugged him and took Sasuke. The three left just in time before the mansion came crashing down and burned to a crisp. They joined the few remaining villagers and hiked up the hill then watched the buildings burn throughout the night. Kakashi shoved Itachi harshly on the ground next to the others after setting Sasuke down.

_Now I Can't Stay Behind  
Save Me, From Wreaking My Vengeance  
Upon You, To Killing More Than I Can Tell  
Burning Now I Bring You Hell!  
_

"What the hell were you thinking running off like that? You almost got yourself killed! I told you to stay here damnit!"

"I had to! Sasuke was in trouble! If I didn't save him then he would've died!"

"You both would've been killed! Never and I mean never disobey me again!" Sasuke walked over to his brother and hugged him while sobbing into his chest. Kakashi sighed then took Lavender into his arms and leaned against a rock. Naruto, Missy and Seasor crowded around the three then drifted off to sleep.

_Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, Burning Now I Bring You Hell!_

_Ahh, Ahhh  
Oh, Burning Now I Bring You Hell!  
_


End file.
